


A Wild heart | asanoya

by Bethdraws



Series: Safe one shots [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, School Dance, bi nishinoya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethdraws/pseuds/Bethdraws
Summary: School dance, Noya has a crush. You know.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: Safe one shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177169
Kudos: 12
Collections: Asanoya (main pairing)





	A Wild heart | asanoya

Nishinoya had always known he was bi. He liked two people in particular, one was a girl, who was Kiyoko obviously, and the other was a boy. He sat confused in his desk, the school dance was tomorrow night and he was one of the only second years on his volleyball team that hadn't asked anyone out to it and nobody had did to him.

"Hey Noya! How does it feel to not have anyone to go to the dance with?!"

Tanaka suddenly asked out of nowhere. He knew he wasn't going with anyone as well right?

"Ryu! I'm still thinking about it, don't rush me!" Noya snapped back.

"Don't worry about not having a date."

"Yeah your time will come."

Two voices chirped from behind them. Noya turned his head around to face kinoshita and Narita.

"Yeah but that's because you both have dates." Noya said.

Tanaka turned to ennoshita,

"And what about you ennoshita? Do you have someone your going with?" He asked

He scratched his head before answering.

"There is someone I want to ask out, but I haven't done it yet."

Everybody's attention turned to the quiet second year. Tanaka and Noya started questioning him, but they couldn't get much out of him except that it was a boy. The bell went, so it was class now, but Noya continued to wonder up until practice.

*time skip to end of practice*

Practice was normal as always, it ended with Hinata being dragged out by Kageyama, Which made noya laugh. Something felt wrong though to him, like he was being ignored, and not by kiyoko, she always does and he was used to that. It was the boy Noya liked. Every time he tried to speak with him he would always make up an excuse and walk away.

"Hey Asahi! Why are you avoiding me?"

The rowdy second year called. Asahi jumped and turned to face him. A few others turned to face the duo.

"What do you mean nishinoya? I'm not avoiding you."

Asahi spoke back. Noya stared at his face and suddenly felt his heart race.

"But you wouldn't even speak to me! Every time I get close to you, you move away. You got something against me?"

Noya snapped. That was sudden of him, but he acts like this when around Asahi. The tall boy didn't know how to respond.

"I'm sorry, I just don't know."

He finally spoke. Asahi turned and awkwardly walked away. The thing is, Asahi was the boy Noya liked, and he suddenly made up his mind that Asahi was going to be the one he would ask to the dance.

"He's leaving ya in the dust huh." Tanaka suddenly burst in.

Nishinoya awkwardly laughed.

"Yeah I guess."

As the third year left his vision he could feel his heart rate decrease. He felt a little upset that he was being avoided by his crush, and Asahi was the type to not ignore anyone, even Noya. As he left the libero continued to think of him, and it only made his heart go faster. He thought about him until he got home and only stopped when he entered his house.

*time skip to morning*

"Oh crap, I'm gonna be late." Noya said as he realised the time. He had just woken up and discovered he slept past his alarm. He stuck some bread in the toaster and dashed into the bathroom.

"I don't have enough time to do my hair, dammit I have to leave it down."

He said to himself. He usually didn't like having his hair down unless it was for something special, well the dance was tonight so he guessed it was ok. He ran back through to the kitchen, grabbed the toast and proceeded to devour it in a few bites before leaving his house. A few minutes later he finally made it to school, and just in time, the bell rang just as he stepped into school.

"Few, just made it."

A couple people glared at him, but Noya knew that would happen because he never shows up late or with his hair down. He quickly made his way to class and sat down.

"Ha Noya! You're wearing your hair down! You look shorter, just like Hinata said!"

Tanaka burst out laughing. Noya got a little mad at him but then again, he did say something similar at the training camp. Class was normal, well if people constantly talking about the dance was normal. Noya decided that during practice was the time that he would ask Asahi to the dance.

Soon class ended and it was time for practice. They were going to finish early because of the dance but nobody minded. Everybody was exited, and Noya could tell who was going with who. He soon spotted Asahi and his heart started to pound again. Get it together yuu he kept thinking to himself

"Hey Asahi! Can I ask you something?"

He called over. He ran over to the third year who was now looking at him.

"Hey Noya, Hey you're looking different."

Noya had gotten that about fifty times today, he was used to it though. The closer he got the faster his heart raced.

"Asahi, um..I...fine....can you go to the dance with me tonight?!"

He yelled. Asahi was taken aback by him, his large eyes, his beetroot red face, and his stare, it made Asahi shake a bit.

"Well?! What's your answer?!"

Everyone had turned to them, Noya felt the embarrassment coursing through him, but it was overtaken by his loud heart beat. He heard the faint laugh of tsukishima, but didn't care to turn around.

"But..Noya, why me?"

"Because I like you dammit!"

He shouted. The entire room went silent. Asahi's face went bright red and Noya's went a darker red than it already was.

"Nishinoya...um how do I say this, yes I will?"

The tone of Asahi's voice felt different then normal, but Noya didn't care as he had actually said yes, Asahi, the boy he had been crushing on for months, the guy that he constantly thought about, had actually agreed to go with him. His heart went as fast and as loud as it could be. He then pulled the third year down to his height and whispered something to him.

"Meet me at my house at 8pm."

And with that, he made a dash to the door, and tonight was all he had on his mind. He didn't even bother to get changed, he just shoved his uniform in his bag and ran. Tonight was going to be one of the best nights of his life.

Time had passed and it was now 7:30pm, Asahi would be coming in half an hour. The theme for the dance was formal, so noya put on a tux, but with no tie, and he debated putting his hair up but decided to leave it down.

"Now yuu, please try to behave and don't drag Asahi into things he doesn't wanna do."

Noya's mother kept telling that to him, and he had blocked her out. All of his thoughts were about Asahi, and how he would be here in a little while. Noya looked at the clock on his wall, 7:55, he would be here in five minutes. He imagined how Asahi would look, all dressed up in a tux and tie. The doorbell rang, he was here. Noya dashed to the door and swung it open as quickly as possible, and there he was. His hair was done up and a little shiny, he wore a black tux and matching tie, and all of this made Noya's heart skip a beat. He blushed a little.

"Well nishinoya, you ready to go?"

He asked, Noya nodded and followed Asahi to what looked to be his mothers car. He opened the car door and sat down, and Asahi sat in the seat next to him. Most of the car ride was silent aside the comments Asahi's mother kept making, things like "it's such a big night for you boys." and "don't take anything people say to heart." She seemed to think that they were dating. They soon pulled up outside karasuno and they got out of the car.

"Hey guys! Look tsukki! It's Asahi and nishinoya!"

The pair turned and saw that yamaguchi and tsukkishima were together.

"Why do you have to point out every single team member we notice tadashi?"

Tsukki added. Noya giggled.

"Hello my kouhai! This is your first school dance here at karasuno, so have fun!"

Noya said, this was his second dance, his one from first year was fun, but nothing big really happened. As he and Asahi entered the gym, he instantly spotted some other people in his team. Sugawara and daichi, Kageyama and Hinata, and of course tsukkishima and yamaguchi. It was only the other second years who had not arrived yet.

"Well Asahi, let's dance, that's what this event is for!"

And with that, Noya burst out into the dance floor. Later he saw something he never thought he would see. Tanaka and ennoshita were together.

(a/n: no hate on ennotana I ship it too) So Tanaka was the guy he liked Noya thought to himself. The other two second years showed up one after the other and then the girls. The night was perfect. The music was blasting out of the speakers and Noya stayed close to Asahi.

"Time for the slow dance so grab your partner and grace the dance floor."

The DJ announced. Noya got excited, but flustered too as he was about to dance with his crush. What he didn't realise is Asahi had already taken his hands and was leading him to the dance floor. They stared at each other and Noya's eyes sparkled. They linked hands and started to slowly dance in time with the music. Noya glanced around to his friends who were all having fun. He smiled and looked back at his date. The music felt like it was getting quieter, as Noya got lost in asahi's eyes. He was unaware of everything around him now, only focusing on Asahi. Until the DJ snapped him back to reality.

"Right that's enough slow dancing for now!"

Noya couldn't care less about what he had to say. He fixed his eyes on Asahi, and before he knew it, he had pulled Asahi down to his height again.

"Asahi, please let me do this."

And with that. He kissed him, everyone was watching, he expected Asahi to immediately push him away but no, he didn't. He felt a million emotions rush through him. The feel of asahi's lips, his warmth, everything made perfect sense to Noya. Asahi then broke the kiss and they then stood there, looking at each other. A few other people were looking too.

"Let's have some fun! It's a dance after all!"

Noya yelled, he was very hyper now, and just then tanaka walked over.

"Nice Noya! You definitely got him now!"

He shouted. He was very hyper too. Many things happened during the dance, a lot more couples got together, and Noya spent a lot of time with Asahi. Soon enough the dance ended and Noya and Asahi got back into the car. Asahi, Noya thought, he's got quite a tame heart for a guy like him. He needs a wild heart to help him, and I have a wild heart.


End file.
